Things We Can't Have
by brookegrace
Summary: "You can't save me, I'm not that strong. You can't save me, my heart is done. I thought maybe you could be the one to save me, but I'm too far gone." Brooke Davis was a stripper. Exotic dancer. An entertainer. Lucas Scott just wanted hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is me, once again. Okay, I know that I MUST be crazy to be starting out another fic, but I had to! I have two other ones going, but my amazing friend, Morgan (brucasfan23) and I really wanted to co-write this one. We don't want to give much away, but just know that this won't be all sex. It will be deep and epic and lovely. Haha. Make sure you leave us a review if you enjoy it!**

**Xx Nathalie&Morgan**

--X--

Lucas Scott stood in front of the one place he once called home. Childhood memories flying past him, the breeze not bothering him, instead becoming something more like a lullaby, soothing the pain he was enduring. This wasn't supposed to happen. Lucas Scott was immune to pain. He didn't cry when his mother passed away, and he sure as hell didn't cry when he found out that his biological father, Dan Scott, had simply chosen to not have him in his life.

Lucas grew up in the streets. Somehow eluding the police. Somehow managing to keep his records clean, that is, the police ones. His reputation around town was as soiled as one could be. Yet everyone wanted to be him, all the girls wanted to be with him. The sight of him was enough to make passersby stop in their tracks. He was _sexy_.

So he stood. He stood in the cold November breeze. Watching a new generation of children play basketball on the river court._ His_ river court. _His_ home. The only place he had ever felt as though he belonged, as if he was wanted and needed.

He stood there trying to forget a girl. The feisty blonde he had called his lover for the past six years of his life.

Everything had been going perfectly for him not too long ago. His uncle Keith had secured him a job at the family repair shop. He had bought an apartment. His fiance was in one of the best art schools in the nation. Everything was solid. But Lucas forgot that even though God is generous, he is quick to take it all back.

"Come on dude, the parents are starting to get freaked out." Nathan jokingly whispered, sneaking up behind Lucas and taking the basketball out of his hands. Nathan was Lucas' younger brother. Dan Scott's privileged son. Lucas wanted to hate him, and for a while he did. Then they both realized they could make their father's life hell if they came together, thus their beautiful friendship.

"Fuck off, Nate." Lucas mumbled back, attempting to swiftly dribble the ball from Nathan's grasp.

"I swear man, you gotta let it go." Nathan continued, almost embarrassed over his best friend's behavior.

"This doesn't involve you, so why don't you keep the fuck out?" Lucas cut him off sharply, while walking in the opposite direction. He loved his brother, he wasn't about to admit it, but he really did, that didn't mean that he was about to let him tell Lucas how to deal with his broken relationship.

"She broke up with you, what a _month_ ago?" Nathan continued, running to catch up with his older brother. "You gotta move on." He finished, giving Lucas a couple consoling slaps on the back. He just wanted his brother to get out of this phase. He missed the old, fun, Lucas Scott. Not this pathetic piece of shit he had to call a brother.

"With what? There's not one god damn woman in this shit of a town worth even fucking." Lucas spoke, nodding towards a lanky red haired girl that was sitting on a bench, obviously younger than the two of them, but making his point.

"Okay, okay. That doesn't mean there aren't some elsewhere." Nathan coaxed, beginning to dribble the orange ball in anticipation. The more he played out this new idea in his head, the better it sounded.

"Elsewhere?" Lucas asked, half interested, his gaze still on the red haired girl.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded, eagerly. "Tim knows this guy who runs this trip-" Nathan stopped talking when he noticed that Lucas was no longer walking next to him.

"A fucking _strip club_?" Lucas laughed. The idea of him being at a strip club was almost too much. Everyone knows that the only poor souls that find themselves at strip clubs are the fifty year old fucks that got left by their younger looking wives when the money started to run out.

"You've never been to a strip club like this one." Nathan persisted, not caring whether he was sounding extremely pathetic right now, because he knew he was. He just wanted his damn brother back.

"You're not giving up are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Fine. We'll go after I do my shift at the shop." Lucas finished, no excitement in his voice.

"You will so not regret this, bro." Nathan replied, excitedly throwing the basketball back to Lucas.

--X--

It was just another day in her life. Just another Thursday night of work in the place that she'd spent the last four years, trying to find some sort of refuge for her existence. And as bad as it sounded, the place had become a second home to the dark brunette. It was the place where she spent most of her time, when she wasn't residing in her small, broken down apartment.

The dim lighting made her eyes look an even fiercer shade of olive green and her lightly tanned skin glowed with the fluorescence of the large room. The beams of color spouting from every bulb in the joint, igniting light into even the darkest of corners. Corners where her co-workers were working hard for their wages. Swiveling stools lined the bar counter, while tables and sofas littered the floor of the club's main room. The stairs in the back leading up to the second floor where she would most likely be tonight. It was where Ronnie, the owner, always sent her. And she knew why.

The brunette was a siren. And she_ knew it_.

A vixen of stunning beauty as she strutted her 5'4 frame around the workplace. Her tall, nearing five inches, peep toe booties carried her petite frame, making it seem as though she was floating on air.

Brooke Davis was a stripper. Exotic dancer. An entertainer. Whatever you wanted to call it.

It was her job. How she made her money. And it had quickly become one of the few and only things she's ever fully known. The only thing she really knew for a while now.

Her straight, dark tressels hung down around her bare shoulders. Tight black shorts clung to her skin, barely hitting mid-thigh while a deep red halter hid her torso. Her cleavage heaved at the top, being tucked away by a single clasp in the front. Her black laced bra was noticeable, but not a care of the matter crossed the young woman's face. It was how she always dressed for work. It was what was deemed "_appropriate_ attire."

As Brooke made her way towards the bar she could already spot a familiar figure. A dimpled grin broke out onto her face as she reached the counter, leaning against it with her arms out in front of her.

"Hey doll face," she huskily called to the person on the other side. Her sensual raspy voice sending chills to the few men seated around her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Brooke Davis herself."

Brooke's grin deepened before making her way behind the bar.

"In the flesh," she joked, before she enveloped the red-head into her skinny arms, "I missed you slut."

"Missed you too," the person whispered back.

The two held onto the embrace for another moment before pulling away, smiles still on their faces.

"So, what are you doing back? I thought you said Tree Hill was too 'dead and boring' for you," Brooke asked the girl who had become like a sister to her over the years, and probably the only family the brunette had ever really had throughout her lifespan.

"Well, as dead and boring as it may be most times it is still home. Besides, New York has way too many creepy old pervs. Even for me," the red head smirked.

"Rachel, that's terrible," Brooke chuckled, "I thought the pervy ones were your favorite."

"Not when they're throwing hundreds at you just so you'll talk to 'em. Flattery is nice, but desperation is where I draw the line," she shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Rach," the dark brunette snickered once more before glancing up at the circular clock hanging above them on the wall, "So, I've got an hour 'til my shift and I want all the details of the Big Apple."

Brooke pulled Rachel by the hand and the two friends giggled their way into the back room.

--X--

Lucas hesitantly walked into the dimly lit lounge, the pulsating music close to being unbearable. He didn't have to look around for very long, before he was able to distinctly make out the forms of strippers swaying their hips for the paying costumers. Nathan didn't give him much time to change his mind before pulling Lucas to a small table that was parallel to a long cat walk.

A tall, blonde waitress made her way towards the two brothers. Intentionally bending over when she was near enough to them, her perfect assets threatening to spill out before her. Lucas didn't give her much interest. Instead he continued to scan the room, finding comfort in the fact that he at least has a better life than half of the men in here.

"What about you, honey boy?" The blonde seductively whispers into his ear, not realizing how uninterested he is.

"Whatevers on tap." He mumbled, not bothering to look at her.

"Dude, maybe look a little more excited?" Nathan laughed after knocking down a shot of vodka.

Lucas didn't reply. His eyes were on the blonde girl that was prowling on the stage. The thumping of the music was the only audible thing. Every man in the room had secluded to himself, keeping their hands busy while their eyes ate the young looking woman up. That is, except Lucas and Nathan.

The girl on stage worked the pole for another song. Keeping eye contact with all her costumers as she slowly undressed herself. Hoping that what she had was enough to pay for this month's bill, and more importantly, this month's_ crack._ She prowled around on the stage for a few more seconds, collecting last minute bills, letting the hungry eyes take one last look at her flawless porcelain skin, before swiftly turning around and exciting the stage.

"I'll be right back." Nathan snickered, breaking the silence that had loomed over them as the girl left the stage.

"No guarantees that I'll be here when you come back," Lucas replied, lazily sitting back on the chair. He knew that his brother was trying to help, but he wasn't. The more time he spent in this shit hole, the more he realized how much Peyton meant to him. These girls couldn't turn him on if he tried, Peyton on the other hand, she just had to throw him one of her smiles.

--X--

Nathan made his way through the club, stopping every few seconds to flirt with one of the exotic dancers that prowled the room. The rule was, you can't touch. But then again, most of the girls wanted to be touched when it came to Nathan. He's always been an _exception_ when it came to strip clubs.

"Yo, Ronnie!" Nathan called from the other side of the bar once he spotted the man he had been searching for.

"If it isn't one of my best costumers." Ronnie snickered from behind the bar, putting down a mug of beer as he shook Nathan's hand.

"I need a favor." Nathan replied, cutting to the point.

"Don't you always?" The large man replied, handing Nathan a beer as he did so. "Whadda you need, kid?"

"I need a good fuck for my brother," he demanded, knowing fully well who will get the job done for Lucas. "Hook him up with that Rachael one." Nathan instructed, as if he somehow owned the place.

"Not tonight," Ronnie laughed.

"Ronnie, come on dude! You owe me." Nathan replied, almost pleading. He was desperate. He knew the redhead, she would get him out of this.

"She's booked solid tonight."

"Fuck, Ronnie." Nathan mumbled, turning around to make sure his older brother was still where he left him.

"Listen, one of my clients didn't show up tonight," Ronnie whispered, leaning towards Nathan so none of the drunks around him would hear. "She can definitely get the job done." He finished, cocking his head towards Lucas, "he won't stand a chance."

"She better not be some mediocre bullshit." Nathan finished, taking one last gulp from the bottle, and making his way back to his brother.

--X--

"We leaving?" Lucas asked hopeful, half up from his chair by the time Nathan was within hearing distance.

"Not so much," Nathan mumbled, sitting back down and pulling Lucas over. "I hooked you up with the best thing in this club."

"You what?" Lucas asked, not being able to fight back a laugh.

"Dude, if you turn this down you're more of a pussy than I thought."

"Me? A pussy?" Lucas laughed, "Nice try little man." He snickered, patting his brother on the back.

"Dude, this fucking cost me a lot. And you haven't had a fuck in months!" Silence.

"If she's anything like the last two that were on stage, I'm out of here." Lucas finally said, disgusted. He didn't want to admit it, but Nathan was right. He hadn't slept with a girl in a little over a month, which was a new record. He was horny out of his mind, and the least he could do was at least picture Peyton the whole time he was ramming into whatever _bitch_ it was.

"You will so not regret this." Nathan said, excitedly pointing a finger towards stairs that were lining the back wall, which Lucas hadn't noticed until just now.

"Already do." He mumbled, making his way in the direction his brother had pointed.

--X--

Lucas made his way up the stairs, not being able to help the anticipation that had began to form in the pit of his stomach. When he reached the top he was greeted by a dark bouncer who simply nodded him in the direction he was supposed to go. Lucas turned and began walking down an even darker hallway. Walking past rooms that were obviously occupied, the grunts and moans escaping through the walls. The place smelled like fucking sex, and Lucas couldn't tell whether he was disgusted or completely turned on.

He stopped when he came to an empty door. A very dim light penetrating through the small crack, no moans coming from inside. He hesitated for a moment, and contemplated turning back, but when he saw the large bouncer nod for him to enter, he did so.

It took his eyes a few seconds to become accustomed to his surroundings. He took notice of the dark maroon walls, but all his attention was quickly taken up by the brunette vixen before him. Her chocolate curls were barely pinned, a few lose strands falling to her shoulders. Her skin was a milky white texture. The light almost radiating off of her as if she was some sort of sex angel, or perhaps _devil._

He could see by the look in her eyes that she was more than surprised by his appearance as well. Her dark hazel eyes locking with his for an instance before quickly shifting away to closely inspect the rest of his body.

It wasn't until he mumbled "Hi," that she snapped from her trance and gave him an extremely seductive smile. A pair of dimples becoming known under all the blush she was wearing.

"Hi," she whispered back, gracefully walking from the end of the bed to Lucas. One of her hands instinctively draping around his neck, the other lingering down his chest.

"Uh, I've never really done this before." He replied, embarrassment apparent in his voice.

"You're a virgin?" Brooke asked, her eyes watching him skeptically.

"No, the whole," Lucas muttered, gesturing towards Brooke, the seductive smile returning to her face.

"That's okay," She huskily whispered, pressing her body against him, feeling his arousal against her heated center. "The first time's always the best." She whispered through her smile, slinking her other arm around him, pulling him down to her level.

She began to plant kisses along his neck, working her way up to the pulse point behind his ear. She could feel him growing against her, and for the first time in a long time she found herself to be turned on by it.

"What's you name?" He asked, trying to stifle back a moan when he felt her press her pelvis into him, teasing his rock hard arousal.

"Don't speak," she mumbled against his neck, turning her attention to his lips.

He was reluctant at first, this didn't feel right. Even for him. But she was too damn _sexy_ and he couldn't say no to those ruby red lips. She tasted so fucking good, her tongue dancing with his. Both not being able to get enough of each other.

"Are you horny, baby?" She moaned into his lips, beginning to walk backwards with him to the bed. The moans were usually just an act, something she had become a master of, but not this time. For once she was just as horny as the man paying to be with her, and something about that disgusted her. She wasn't supposed to _enjoy_ this job.

He didn't reply to her, instead he let his primal side take over. He effortlessly picked the petite brunette up from the floor, her legs instantaneously wrapping around his, pulling him closer to her.

"Oh, so you are horny?" She huskily laughed, grabbing at his short, buzzed hair and pulling him to her lips.

"Don't speak." He quoted, feeling her smile against his lips. He slammed her against the wall, not caring about the amount of impact he had used. This might be his first time with a stripper, but he was planning on showing the nameless beauty before him what he was famous for.

She let out a moan from deep within her once she felt his hands snake their way up her shirt. Massaging the silky smooth skin that welcomed him. He squeezed a perfectly sculpted nipple, and she instantly arched her body into his, this time, she not being the only one to let out a hungry moan.

"Are you ready, pretty girl?"

--X--

Each thrust into her becoming harder and deeper than the last, each moan becoming louder than the last. Her body meeting his every thrust with just as much want and need, and never had Lucas Scott felt the way he was feeling right _now_.

He wanted to finish her before he did, but she had expressed to him twice already that it was part of her job to make _him_ come for her _first_. He wouldn't have it.

"C-come for mmm... me." He instructed, he begged, for the third time in the last hour. Each thrust into her threatening him to be the last, all muscles in him clenching for the ultimate finish.

"No." She moaned, her walls clenching around him each time he thrust deeper into her. Each one going further than the last. Each one hitting places within herself that had never been explored before. Just when she thought he couldn't possibly go any further, he did.

It was like hitting dynamite for Lucas. The sexy brunette before him seemed to melt into him, her moans becoming like a sweet melody that emptied everything he had into her. Her lips were still laced with the burgundy colored lip stick, only this time her perfect white teeth were clenched down. Trying to fight back the erotic sounds that were escaping.

Lucas was reluctant to pull out of her depths, but when they had both caught their breath, there was no longer an excuse to stay within her. No matter how badly he wanted to.

"Why exactly are you at a place like this?" Brooke asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. She snickered when she saw him shrug his shoulders, and she then began to pull herself out of the bed, and begin the task of dressing herself for her next costumer.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked, slightly confused.

"This isn't a sleep over, baby doll." Brooke grunted, sliding her perfectly toned legs into her barely shorts.

"I'll buy you out for the night." Lucas offered, getting up from the bed and handing her the dark red laced halter top she had been wearing earlier.

"Sorry, honey." She smiled, not even looking at him, instead gently patting him on the chest, before beginning the task of putting her top on.

"Can I at least have your number?" He wasn't sure why he asked. He had heard and seen enough movies to know that strippers weren't exactly the key ingredient to a relationship, or even a reoccurring lay.

"Listen," Brooke sighed, finally turning her attention back to him. "I had a lot of fun, I really did." She smiled, not being able to help it when she looked at the small smile that was on his face.

"But?"

"But," she shook her head, looking down to fasten the last clasp on her outfit, "This is my job. And you're a really nice guy and all, but you don't want to get into something with me, or any of the other girls here." She smiled, making a gesture towards the room next to them, Lucas just noticing the muffled moans that were coming from within it.

"But-"

"Listen, my next shift is in five, and I really need to fix my makeup. Get it?" Brooke cut him off, annoyance beginning to wipe away her previously friendly act.

Lucas didn't reply. He simply pulled out his wallet, throwing a fifty dollar bill onto the bed that they had just spent the last hour on, before turning around and walking out of the room. Leaving Brooke with an emptiness inside that she hadn't felt in years.


	2. Think Twice

**Hey guyssss. Uhm, I wrote this one by myself, so it's not really good. I'm barely 17 (yeah, that's my excuse for when I write shit), I know I suck, but I'm putting it up anyways. Make sure to please leave a review. Thankssssssssssss. & if you're reading one of my other two fics, I'll be sure to update by the end of the week.**

**xx Nathalie**

_When all is said and done_  
_ And dead does he love you_  
_ The way that I do_  
_ Breathing in lightning_  
_ Tonight's for fighting_  
_ I feel the hurt so physical_

Lucas sat in the cold leather seat of his black mustang. The smoke of his cigarette dancing around him, the lights of the desolate parking lot casting shadows all around him.

He stared intently at the door. Something that he had become accustomed to for the last week or so. Waiting for the brunette vixen to make her presence known in the bitter coldness of the November weather. He wasn't stalking her. He just couldn't get the night they shared out of his mind. He couldn't stop picturing her underneath him. He couldn't get her husky moans out of his head. He was hooked on the_ first_ dose.

He had driven to the infamous strip club every night after closing up the shop. And every night he watched as Brooke left the shit of a place. Every night in a _different_ car. Every night with a _different_ man.

Lucas flicked the cigarette out of his barely rolled down window when he saw the nameless beauty walk out of the club. For once she wasn't accompanied by some sleazy middle aged man, and seeing her alone gave Lucas a sense of vulnerability. Not for himself, but for her.

He hesitated for a second, but something inside of him drove him out of the car, his footsteps slightly echoing across the parking lot.

Brooke didn't look up from her cellphone when he walked up to her. She, instead stepped to the side, as if what he wanted was to get into the club.

"Ride bailed?" Lucas questioned, a small smile playing at his lips when the brunette jumped. Her eyes squinting back at his, not sure if she was hallucinating the man before her.

"So, Blondie's a stalker now?" Brooke grunted, turning her attention back to her cellphone.

"You could say so." Lucas replied, unable to not lick his lips when he noticed her cleavage exposing itself under the black coat she was wearing.

"Listen, I don't have time for this." Brooke whispered. Annoyingly shoving her phone into her purse, and beginning to walk towards the deserted street that would eventually lead to her home.

"It looks like you have all the time in the world." Lucas continued, effortlessly keeping up with her long strides. "Not having a ride and all."

"What exactly do you _want_?" Annoyance once again getting the best of her.

"What's your name?"

"Brooke." She huskily whispered, keeping her eyes planted on the path before her.

"I'm Lucas."

_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_ Come around I'll let you feel the burn_  
_ Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_ Come around come around no more_

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She spat back, sarcastically.

"Aren't we feisty today?" Lucas joked, not being able to take his eyes away from her. She was undoubtedly the most erotically beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I can only imagine how much you're enjoying this, but can you just get to the point?"

"_I want you_."

Brooke couldn't help but roll her eyes when she heard him. "Lucas-"

Brooke was stopped mid thought when she felt his hand grasp her waist tightly, pulling her to him. She instinctively closed her eyes when she felt his lips make contact with hers. The feeling of that alone waking every last nerve in her body.

Brooke soon found herself kissing him back with just as much vigor. Something about him just drove her fucking crazy. She could tell how hungry he was for her, how much he needed her, and that should disgust her, but it didn't. It drove her fucking _insane_ with lust.

"You have a car?" Brooke mumbled against his lips, trying to suppress a moan when his hand snaked it's way down to her ass, pushing her closer to his growing erection. Her body not being able to help the erotic movements and friction it was creating against his zipper.

"Mhm." Lucas moaned. Thanking the lucky stars that him and Brooke hadn't walked too far, because he would have been forced to take her against one of the trees that secluded the road from the outside world.

_She spreads her love_  
_ She burns me up_  
_ I can't let go_  
_ I can't get out_  
_ I've said enough_  
_ Enough by now_  
_ I can't let go_  
_ I can't get out_

--X--

Brooke threw her legs over Lucas as soon as they are both inside his car; straddling him. The lust and eagerness threatening to take them any moment. Lucas wanted to take his time with her. He wants to explore her body; the curves, the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. He wanted to feel some sort of stability with the woman before him, stability he knew she _couldn't_ give him.

"Don't think." She whispered against his chest, her hands traveling underneath his shirt.

Brooke's dark hazel eyes locked with his as she unbuttoned the black coat that has been bringing her warmth and protection from the bitter coldness of the night. Lucas couldn't help but stare at the dark purple corset that she had undoubtedly been wearing while selling her mesmerizingly, perfect, body.

The thought made Lucas' heart cringe. He didn't exactly know why. Lucas had yet to have a full conversation with her, but something about her made him feel things he hadn't felt since Peyton. Things he wasn't even sure he had _ever_ felt even with Peyton.

"Lucas," she moaned, gingerly running her nails through his blonde hair, before grasping onto it as if for dear life. "I want you." She cooed against his ear.

Her eyes shut when Lucas began to plant butterfly kisses all across her chest. Making his way up to her jaw, but he stopped at the pulse point that was ever so prevalent. Lucas began nipping and biting against her milky white skin, trying to leave his mark. He stopped when he felt her small hands push against his chest, and her raspy voice demanding him to stop.

"Just fuck me," she demanded, before involuntarily moaning.

His fingers began the task of unzipping her dark, tight jeans. Not being able to suppress the need to be inside of her.

Brooke's fingers followed his lead and she ran her fingertips along the waistband of his jeans before she unbuttoned the stubborn piece of metal, and then slowly pushed down the zipper. Her eyes looked to his for a moment, wanting to see the passion in his eyes. Once able she pushed the denim of his jeans down his waist before letting him finish the task of getting them off. When he was free from his pants, Lucas took a hold of the ends of hers, and with a tug, pulled her free from them. Lucas then turned his attention to her unexposed chest. Her breasts heaving from her growing anticipated breaths, begging to be touched. He began to fumble with the many snaps. Brooke watched his every move intently, not being able to hide the smile that was playing at her lips.

Once her corset was not constraining against her chest, Lucas brought his palm up, and cupped one of her breasts. He began to kneed the mound of flesh, and was rewarded with a whimper from Brooke's lips. Unable to hold back he eagerly placed one of her erect nipples into his mouth. The feeling alone making Brooke's head tilt back, letting a louder moan escape her painted crimson lips.

"_Fuck me_," she demanded once again, her voice growing impatient. She brought her hands to his boxers, and with her lust filled eyes watching his, she slid them down slowly until she was unable and he had to finish the task. Once the boxers were discarded, Brooke turned her attention to Lucas' member. Admiring it for a few seconds before wrapping her perfectly manicured hands around him, and slowly stroking him.

_When I showed up and he was there_  
_ I tried my best to grin and bear_  
_ And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street_  
_ And as we speak I'm going down_

"Brooke..." Lucas moaned instantly, the sound of someone saying her _actual_ name during such an intimate act sent chills down her spine. Brooke shook the thoughts from her head. She needed to focus her full attention on the man before her. She couldn't allow herself to think of all of the _other_ men that have previously purchased a go at her.

"Now, Lucas." Brooke begged this time, her dominating tone fading. Revealing the real woman behind her hardened mask. She lifted her hips, and positioned herself over his throbbing member. The feeling of the tip of his cock brushing against her sensitive flesh made both of their hearts quicken. Lucas brought his hands to her hips to take some of the control. Almost as one Brooke lowered herself down onto his erection, and he helped guide her hips along until he was buried deep inside of her.

They both released a groan of satisfaction once their bodies were one. It didn't take long for Brooke to begin to squirm, and she tried to push against his hands so she could begin the task of fucking him, but Lucas was too _enthralled_ with how her silky walls felt against him. Once he realized she was getting impatient, he released his control over her hips, and Brooke began to lift her hips, and bring them back down slowly. After a few times their heats were beating out of their chests. Developing a rhythm, her hips rocked against his, the sensation of him being deep inside her one she knew she'd _never_ forget.

Brooke began to move harder and faster against his body as she found the pleasure building deep inside of her. She tilted her head back, and released a moan through her slightly parted lips, the sight alone having the power to make Lucas explode on the spot, and without any hesitation Lucas brought his hands back to her hips to take control. He griped her hips almost painfully tight, not that either cared nor noticed, and he began to control the pace. He moved her harder; the rocking motion was replaced with thrusting. He slammed her hips down hard against his own over and over again until the two were close to their climax.

"You are fucking p-perfect, Brooke." He hissed, pressing his lips against hers, her tongue locking hungrily with his.

"Lucas, I'm g-gonna-" Her head feel forward, resting on the crook of his neck, as she experienced the familiar, yet so distant feeling that her body has been deprived of for so many years.

As she came close to her orgasm, her walls started to tighten and contract around him signaling her end, and that alone was enough to send Lucas over the edge. The two announced their climax with a loud moan, and then the two rode out the waves of euphoria, their heart beats and breaths trying to steady.

_Cause she spread her love_  
_ And burnt me up_  
_ I can't let go_  
_ I can't get out_  
_ I've said enough_  
_ Enough by now_  
_ I can't let go_  
_ I can't get out_

"Fuck," Brooke finally spoke, her sensual voice sending sparks down Lucas' spine.

"Where have you been all my life?" Lucas asked, jokingly.

"This can't happen again, Lucas." Brooke whispered, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why's that?" He asked, feeling an emptiness wash upon him when Brooke slipped off of his lap, and began the task of getting dressed in the back seat.

"Because, this isn't what you want." She laughed, aspirated. As perfect as it all seemed, she knew that she could never have anything with him. She was a stripper. A prostitute. A call girl. She didn't have a future, fuck, her life expectancy wasn't past 27, so why was she even allowing herself to be consumed by this man?

"Trust me, this_ is_ what I want."

"I'm not talking about fucking _sex_." She almost screamed, temper and frustration being some of her many loveable traits. "I'm talking about _me_." She whispered, ashamedly. Her previous hard exterior beginning to falter, and that scared her. He had an undefined amount of power over her, and she couldn't understand how that was even possible.

"Brooke, I know you don't want a serious relationship. And I'm not asking for one."

"You mean...?"

"Sex. Nothing more."

Brooke watched him skeptically for a few seconds, before unsurely nodding her head in approval. She knew that this was a bad idea, having a recurring fuck was like having a boyfriend in this industry, but something about him just wouldn't let her deny him. She _craved_ him too much.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_ Come around I'll let you feel the burn_  
_ Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_ Come around come around no more_

--X--

"Well, this is it." Brooke smiled cheaply, making a swift hand gesture at the dark brick apartment building Lucas had just pulled up to.

"Thanks for letting me drive you home."

"Thanks for taking me home." She smiled, gently squeezing his bicep. She was fumbling with the door, trying to find the handle, but more importantly having an inner battle with herself. She needed to ask him something. She needed to understand why. "Why are you wasting your time with _me_?" She blurted out, Lucas having to let the question sit before being able to properly reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to waste your time with someone like me when you could be spending your time with a _real_ woman?" She questioned, Lucas for the first time seeing a glimpse of the insecurities she must be battling with.

"I don't know." He whispered, his shoulders shrugging. He wanted to have some deep explanation, something that would make her feel worthy of being with someone as more than a desperate fuck, but he didn't. Because up until that moment he had secretly been asking himself the same.

"Oh," she nodded, throwing a smile at him, which he guessed to be a fake smile.

"We're both just _really_ fucked up people."

"It's a good thing Nathan got us fucking then." She huskily laughed, opening the car door and beginning to step out of the car, but stopping when she felt the warm pressure of Lucas' hand wrapping around her wrist.

"How do you know my brother's name?" He asked, his jaw tensed, his tight grip beginning to cause a lack of blood to Brooke's small hand. Her eyes no longer showing insecurity, but fear.

_Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_ Come around I'll let you feel the burn_  
_ Think twice before you touch my girl_  
_ Come around come around no more_


	3. Only Exception

_**Hey all! I have seriously not updated this in ages, but I read over it last night and got some inspiration. Hope you all enjoy and please review! I didn't read over it, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.**_

_**Xx N**_

-X-

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it _

Quickly dropping her purse near the door, Brooke collapsed instantaneously onto the brown leather couch that one of her roommates was currently residing on.

Brooke's mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts, and that scared her. It had been a long time since she had felt so many emotions, let alone in one night, and that made her realize that she didn't know how to function along with society.

That scared her.

As soon as she was out of her 'home', she became an escort. And with the job came the perk of having your bills paid by the club owner. It sounded nice when it was offered to her, but now Brooke realized that it was just a trap.

She earned a lot, but it all went to bills, and the money she did make had to be spent on food, drugs, and lingerie that would keep the costumers coming, thus keeping the money coming.

Half the girls were too drugged up to even realize this, and if they weren't drugged up, like Brooke, they were too naive to quit and lead their own lives.

Trying to escape her thoughts, she began looking around the living room. Her bottom lip began to form into a slight pout once she realized the other girls weren't home, and thankfully confusion began to draw her away from her other worries

Normally she wouldn't have thought about it twice, but it was the two girl's night off, and after 'working' six days a week, they usually didn't 'party'.

"Millie," Brooke whispered, snapping her fingers near the bridge of her friend's nose. When Millie's eyes opened, it was clear that she was under the influence of something, which, yet again, didn't surprise Brooke.

Most girls were fucked up when they were getting fucked. If you weren't you wouldn't survive long.

"Brooke," Millie stated, a slurred smile greeting Brooke.

"Where's Hales and Bev?" Brooke asked, not feeling any sort of pity or pain for her friend. She loved her, but she had taught herself to not let her emotions get the best of her. It was the job they chose and being near death was the price to pay for it.

"Ronnie needed them tonight," Millie explained, now getting up from her Indian style position, and beginning to rave the empty fridge.

"Why?"

"Shea is pregnant," Millie shrugged with a monotone voice, settling for a half eaten snickers bar, and returning to her friend.

"And?" Brooke asked, her perfectly plucked eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"She's not gonna get an abortion, so Ronnie fired her," Millie explained, nonchalantly.

Brooke couldn't help the cold laugh that erupted from somewhere inside of her. "Fucking dumb ass," she whispered almost to herself, but got a small grunt of agreement from Millie.

"Anyways, why were you late?" Millie asked, now seeming more sober than she was seconds ago. Millie really was the smartest girl in the club, and sometimes Brooke forgot that. Mostly because Millie actually had morals, so she had to take a little extra to numb the emotional and physical pain.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, trying to keep her leg from moving in quick back and fourths motions like it always did when she was nervous.

"I got a call from Haley explaining why they weren't home, and she told me you had left the club before they had gotten there, so, unless I did my math wrong, you weren't there," Millie finished, her lips pursed in satisfaction.

"I was out getting some stuff," Brooke lied, stupidly too. She knew there was no way Millie would ever buy that, and now that she had so bluntly lied, Millie would gnaw at her until the truth was spilled.

"I'm really not in the mood to beg, so can you just tell me B.?" Millie croaked, putting forth her best effort for a sad face. Something that didn't need to be faked, because Brooke knew it was all too real.

"Mill, you can't say shit, okay?" Brooke whispered, excitement building as her mind trailed back to the gorgeous blonde that had literally rocked her world hours ago.

Millie nodded with a hint of excitement on her own face, causing Brooke to prop op on her knees, dimples in full display.

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist _

Millie can tell Brooke is trying to think of the best way to begin and when Brooke's eyes look at her with a mixture of insecurities, the smart brunette nods for Brooke to begin. And Brooke does so.

"So, last week, remember how I complained that Ronnie had set me up with some kid during my break?" She asked, squinting when she saw the blank expression on her friend's face. Sighing, she smiled slightly, "Why would you?"

"You know I can't be in there sober, Brooke," Millie whispered harshly, then almost as if on a second thought, her face began to soothe and she asked Brooke to continue.

"Well, I saw him again today."

"Oh?" Millie half asked, her fake enthusiasm mixed with confusion.

"Forget it," she whispered, trying to shake off the butterflies. Inhaling deeply, she managed to give her friend a 'Brooke Davis smile', dimple tugging at her porcelain skin, before disappearing behind a blanket of confusion and shyness.

Millie watched as all the emotions played over the hazel eyed woman's features. Confusion leading to embarrassment, that leading to anger, and now settling on loneliness.

"Brooke, what happened?" She cautiously asked, her bottom lip tucked under her teeth.

"He gave me a ride home," Brooke replied lamely, beginning to examine the pattern of the wallpaper in the kitchen.

"And?" Millie pressed, half expecting Brooke to just close up and walk away.

"We got to know each other," she smiled at the recollection of the memory, in spite of the sinking feeling in her chest.

"Brooke, no," Millie almost wailed. She should be worried about Brooke, or maybe even be happy that she's found someone, but she knows Brooke and she knows that a relationship would break her.

Brooke may not be innocent in the literal sense, but when it comes to love, she's as pure as snow.

"It's not what you think," Brooke replied trying to laugh it off, but her voice became defensive and she knows that she's made a mistake. Millie is giving her a look that not even Brooke's own mother would give her, and she knows that if she doesn't make her friend think otherwise, her life will be hell.

"Brooke, damn, you know this business," Millie cooed, wrapping one of Brooke's curls between her fingers, not being able to help the motherly instinct that was always brought out of her when it came to the young brunette.

"Millie, it's really nothing," Brooke tried to reassure, shaking her head in annoyance as she did so. "I just thought he was hot and didn't mind fucking him for a ride," she continued, pleased with herself when she saw the smirk her friend had.

"You're the biggest whore I know," Millie laughed, slapping Brooke on the shoulder. "The way you were talkin', it was as if you were in love with the damn dick," Millie continued, not realizing how Brooke winced at the word 'love'.

And once Millie left to take a shower, Brooke still sat transfixed by the revelation that the conversation had brought. "Not love," she whispered to the air, "he's just an exception."

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception _

-X-

It had been two nights since she had seen Lucas, and because of how things had been left between the two, she wasn't so surprised.

So she sat on the bar stool, the thumping of the music matching the quick rhythm of her heart as her body began to sober up from the last five shots she had taken. Pouting slightly as the numbness began to drift away, she got up from the stool. Turning a few heads as she made her way to the room that seemed to be the heart of her problems.

"Brookie!" The sound of a masculine voice, let alone one that knew her name, making her freeze in her steps. She didn't have to turn around before the owner of the voice half collapsed into her.

Once the petite brunette managed to sit the raven haired boy on one of the plush couches where costumers would get lap dances, she realized who it was.

"Nathan?" Brooke hissed, pushing the dark hair away from his face, and quickly studying his appearance.

"I hear you're the one my bro got lucky with," he smiled, his words being slurred together, making him even harder to understand over the music.

Laughing dryly and trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that ran through her at the mention of Lucas, Brooke began to get up. She didn't have time to mess around right now, specially when there was probably a customer waiting for her upstairs.

"You didn't tell him you were my fucky buddy right, Brookie?" Nathan chastised, the toxic concoction of drinks he had earlier beginning to betray the law him and Brooke had made years ago.

"Nathan, please don't, not now."

"What's eh matta, Brookie?" Nathan continued, Brooke's words not having any impact on him. "Cat's got your tongue?" he joked, reaching towards Brooke jaw, but being slapped away before he had a chance to continue.

"Don't you dare touch me," she hissed, her dark hazel eyes turning almost black.

"But you used to love it," he reminded, running a thumb over the exposed cleavage.

"Yeah, Nathan, two years ago," she reminded, backing away from his reach. "When we were nineteen and had no clue what good fucking sex was."

"Ouch, Brookie," he replied, face dripping with sarcasm. "Just remember that I can make sure my brother never touches you again," he finished, this time bitterness and sobriety finally showing.

"And you really think I care?" She asked rhetorically, her eyes rolling towards the dance floor, before turning back to his. "He's worse than you," she lied, before turning away and descending to the only place that felt familiar.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face _

_-X- _

Brooke stopped in front of the crimson door. She knew what was waiting for her. Someone who was just as lonely as she was and was trying to find comfort in someone else's bed. Trying to feel like someone was there for them even if it was only for a few minutes.

The way she figures, most men just say that they're horny, but she knows it goes deeper than that. So she paints on the fake smile and makes them feel like someone needs them.

But she had no time for those thoughts, so pushing the insecure Brooke aside, seductive Brooke came forward.

When she opened the door though, she forced her eyes shut for a second, and when she opened them again and that blonde boy was sitting on the bed still, she felt like she might throw up.

But she doesn't because she's working and he's a paying costumer, so she wills her mind to go on auto pilot, and before she knows it she's straddling the blonde and forcing his head back.

"Brooke," he whispered, watching her intently as something in her eyes changed. The sound of his voice had obviously made her snap out of her trance, because she's no longer grinding her hips against his jeans. Instead, now she's looking at him with a slightly creased forehead.

"I'm sorry for the way I left things the other day," he began, watching as her body began to fidget on his because she was obviously nervous, but her eyes and attention are solely dedicated to him. "I didn't know why I over reacted so much, cause it's almost a given that you woulda slept with my brother and all since this is your job," he began to explain, awkwardly trying to think of the best way to explain himself.

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness _

"Ok." She nodded, forcing herself to move away from him and onto the vanity that sat in the corner of a room.

"What's wrong, Brooke," he asked, walking over and gently placing kisses on the top of her head as she mechanically applied more blush to her cheeks.

"If you're not going to fuck me, I might as well get ready for the next guy," she explained, moving her eyes from her own reflection, to that of Lucas'. Their eyes didn't break contact as he began to plant the kisses down the side of her head, and onto her neck, and even when he turned her over so he was kneeling between her thighs, they still maintained the connection.

"You've been driving me crazy the last few days," he mumbled against her lips, feeling her body soften into his, a smile forming against his lips.

"I'm that tight, huh?" she asked jokingly, pulling his heck closer to her face, wanting to deepen the kiss.

"Brooke," he stopped her sternly, holding her small wrists back as he did so. "I don't even mean in that way," he continued, almost cynically.

"There's just something about you," he finished, pulling her body back into his and groaning at the instant satisfaction.

He really doesn't know what it is about her. It's not just her body, because if it was just that, he wouldn't daydream about spending the day with her, and learning things she likes, and other thoughts that he tries to ignore because they would mean things that he's not ready to face and he knows he can't possibly be feeling after knowing the girl for less than two weeks.

"If we get started now, we'll finish before my next shift," Brooke mumbled sadly against his lips, because for once she's ashamed of what she does. And for once she feels dirty when she has to think of someone's pulsing dick inside of her.

"Don't worry about that," Lucas whispered, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes as he placed a small kiss on the tip of her adorable little nose.

"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head slightly as her thumbs unconsciously traced circles right above his zipper.

"I booked you for the rest of the night."

"Lucas!" she hissed in shock, slapping his abs, not being able to hold back the smile that spread behind her ruby lips.

"And this time I want a little more than just sex," he commanded, not being able to hold back a smile when he saw hers.

"But if I do that," she began her smile fading as a wave of desperation, loneliness and fear washed over her, "I'll miss you in the morning."

"I'll be there in the morning too," he promised, pulling her into a tight hug as one of her walls began to crumble.

_In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream _


	4. To You, I'm Dedicated

_I am so sorry that it's been a while since I updated! I've been so busy with life and I've been trying to catch up and post some of my other stories. Sorry this chapter is so short, and it's nothing great, but I really think it was needed. I'll make the next one extra long! I'm so thankful for all of the reviews, and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Xx N_

-X-

_I met a guy at the club, I let him know I'm alone,  
I told him you are the man of my dreams,  
You saved me from drowning in the streams._

Brooke wakes up sometime before morning, and her breath quite literally hitches in her throat when she feels the warm, masculine body of Lucas tightly pressed against her frail frame.

She almost feels slightly guilty for being so shocked, and almost taken back, because he did promise he would stay there until the morning, but it still shocks her.

She's not really sure if that's a good thing, but the unsettling turning in the pit of her stomach tells her that this isn't.

As much as she likes Lucas, she really can't. She wants to, and knows that with time, he could become the center of her world, but that's not allowed to happen.

Nothing good could come out of it, and both of them would end up hurt.

"Lucas," she gently whispers in her raspy voice, and all the response she gets is a sleepy mumble of words.

"Lucas," she whispers again, but this time urgency is present. "Wake up," she coaxes as her small hands carefully nudge him awake.

"What?" he asks, still half asleep, as his eyes have yet to open.

She takes a second before answering, because she can't help but admire the way he so perfectly fits next to her. The comfort she feels having him beside her, and how genuine and real it all is. But reality quickly hits.

"I think you need to go home," Brooke says almost painfully, because honestly she doesn't want him to leave, and she feels almost pathetic for even fearing his presence.

"What?" he asks, yet again, this time his beautiful blue eyes open to lock with her hazel ones, and it takes everything inside of her to not just give in and kiss him senseless.

"As much fun as I had," she says, her eyes almost twinkling in that seductive way when she thinks back to the multiple orgasms they shared, "I think you should go home."

"But, why, Brooke?" he presses, because he knows the game she's playing at, and he just wants her to stop being so damn cowardly. He's not going to propose to her, hell, he doesn't even _love _her, so why won't she just let this happen?

"Because I don't like sharing my bed," she says simply and her eyes do a damn good of a job hiding any emotions she might, and is, feeling.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch," Lucas says, knowing fully well that he's pressing buttons that have probably not been pressed in a while, but it's the only way he'll get through to her.

"I'll call the cops," Brooke says threateningly, as her small hand reaches for the cell phone that was discarded on the floor along the bed. As her body bends over, her naked ass comes into view from below the covers, and Lucas can't help his hand from running over her smooth globes.

He hears something between a hiss and moan come from her slightly smudged ruby red lips, and his lips instantly form into that grin of his that screams sex.

"Lucas," she whispers shakily, as she tries to control her now humming body. "I'm tired and I really do think you should go."

"That's too bad, because I think I really need to stay," he whispers in an almost animalistic way, as his now hard member presses into her back side.

She's just too sexy for her damn good, he reasons.

-X-

By now the sun has risen, and Brooke still finds her body tangled with Lucas's. She bites her lip subconsciously, a nervous habit she's acquired, because she can truly feel herself already getting attached.

It's just something about the way he looks at her. The honesty in his voice. The safety she feels in his arms. The way he makes sure he satisfies her. The way he's trying to tear down her walls.

And because of all those reasons, she can't continue to see him. Continuing whatever this is, will surely break her in the end.

Maybe he's right when he says this holds no commitments or promises, but she can't take any chances.

So as he begins to stir, she makes up her mind. This is the last time she will ever see Lucas Scott.

"Good morning," he whispers into her ear, as his body shifts closer to her. She wishes that his action would make her cringe, but it doesn't.

"You can use my shower if you want, and while you get cleaned up I can have a cab on it's way to get you," she says, remembering how they had decided to walk from the Strip Club to her house, because the stars looked extra beautiful and she had told him she wanted the fresh air in her body.

"You already wanna get rid of me?" he asks with mock hurt, but maybe that's just his way of hiding that he really does feel a little bummed out inside.

"I have a really busy day," Brooke says simply, as her naked form rises from the bed, grabbing her silk robe and tightly wrapping it around her body.

"I'll come with," he says, not failing to admire her perfectly sculpted body, and the way her rosy nipples are visible through the thin material.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Because!" she almost wails out, but catches herself before she has a humiliating break down in front of him. Pinching the bridge of her nose in aspiration, she takes a deep breath, before shaking away her stress.

"My shower is right through that door, and there's clean towels in the closet," she says slowly and patiently, as she avoids making any contact with his eyes. "I'll be in the kitchen, so just go in there when you're done," she says void of emotion, before turning around and walking out of the bedroom.

Lucas can only watch as he realizes that this girl must be more fucked up then he thought.

Twelve minutes and six seconds later, Lucas is walking into a surprisingly spacious kitchen. He can hear the mumbled voices of what he guesses to be the TV, but at the same time he thinks that he heard some of those same voices last night.

Brooke's not in the kitchen, but he knows she was at some point, because he can see that the stove top is still hot, so he begins to walk towards the sounds.

He smiles slightly when he recognizes one of the voices as that of Brooke's, and since he is a guy, and slightly interested in what girls talk about, he doesn't let his presence be known. Instead, he stands by the wall, and listens.

"Tell him you have AIDS," a really high pitched voice says, and a slapping noise is heard quickly after, which is followed by a yelp that comes from the same high pitched voice.

"I'm not gonna tell him that, Bev," Brooke's voice says, annoyance clearly in it, and Lucas feels his brow furrow at the conversation.

"Well, do you?" the girl called 'Bev' says. "I've been meaning to ask."

"No!" Brooke says in disgust, and he can already picture those heart shaped lips purse.

"Just tell him the truth," a different voice says, and he instantly presses his body closer to the wall, because he wants to know the _truth_.

"And what _is_ the truth?" Brooke's voice says.

"That you're totally falling in l-o-v-e and you won't let that happen," the voice explains very matter of factually. Lucas's heart begins to speed up, because quite honestly he doesn't know how he feels about that.

"I am not," Brooke says flatly, but maybe the part of him that wants her to be falling in love begins to play tricks on him, because he swears that she's lying.

"Yeah, whatever, Brooke," the voice says in annoyance. "You guys continue this conversation, I'm gonna get a drink."

_Shit. _Lucas thinks, as he quickly jerks away from the wall, only to fall backwards onto a small table, causing an empty glass of wine to come shattering onto the floor.

"Smooth," a red haired girl whispers, as she continues to walk past him and towards the refrigerator completely un-phased.

And by now, Brooke and Bevin have both come running into the kitchen, and are watching him with less than amused eyes.

"Something tells me you were listening in on our conversation," Brooke says slowly, her finely plucked brows coming together as her lips are tightly press together in anger.

"Don't think you're that interesting," Lucas says coyly, as he picks himself up from the table. "I was just walking into the kitchen and I slipped over the water that dripped from my shower," he lies, and the blonde girl next to Brooke seems to believe it, but the dimpled brunette sure as hell doesn't.

"Your cab will be here soon," is all she says, as she walks past him and into her bedroom.

"Brooke," he moans in frustration, following her steps, and closing the door behind them.

"What, Lucas?" she asks in equal frustration, her words mumbled since her head is against a pillow.

"I just wanna know why one second you're completely perfect and then next you're psycho Brooke, kicking me out of her life."

"Wow," she says, her head now rising from the pillow, as her brow kinks towards him. "Psycho Brooke, huh?"

"You know what I mean," he says gently, walking towards the bed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't enjoy having strangers share my bed with me," she says innocently, but they both know he won't settle for that.

"Oh, come on," Lucas says, chuckling slightly at her tactics and the way her bottom lip juts out when she tries to play the pity card. "We both know, you enjoy my presence."

"If I enjoyed it, then why would I want you to leave?" she challenges, her lips slightly curving into a smile, because she thinks that she's finally placed him a challenge that he can't talk his way out of.

"Because you enjoy it so much that it scares you," he says simply, but his eyes are filled with such warmth and understanding, that she almost leaps into his arms and screams that he's the guy for her. _Almost. _Because even she knows that's stupid thinking. But he's right.

"Please, leave," she says tiredly, because she's already beginning to give up and accept that he's not gonna quit easily - if at all.

"I won't leave until you tell me why you're being like this," he says defiantly.

"Fine, stay then," she says defeated, but he only frowns deeper, because this is almost worst then her begging him to leave.

"Is it really that big of a deal that you'd rather me stay than telling me?"

"Lucas, I just can't get close to you," she whispers. She's not looking at him now, but her voice cracks slightly, and that's all the indication he needs to know that she's crying.

"Brooke," he says soothingly, now sitting himself next to her, as his hand pulls her body into his much larger one.

"Lucas, please go away," she begs, as the tears begin to run down her pale, but beautiful face.

"I think I could make you feel better if I stayed," he says, smiling slightly because she looks so innocent when those big, hazel eyes make contact with his. "You just have to let me in."

"But I can't," she sobs helplessly, because she doesn't know what else to do.

"Why?"

"Because if this continues, I can't guarantee that I won't need you," she explains through the tears, and he can't help but smile adoringly, because those walls are coming down.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll need you more," he says to her, and through the tears, her lips turn into that smile that he already loves so much, and he can't not press his lips against hers.

And as he tastes the salty tears on her lips, he makes a silent pact that no matter what happens between them, he'll always be there to protect her.


End file.
